Guns Lover
by kogalove
Summary: Lapland loves the gun loveing Switzerland,but she isent sure if he likes her.


I do not own Hetalia just my OC.

*Info*

Country/state/city/town:Lapland

Name:Neida

Hair:Blonde

Eyes:Brown

Outfit:Light purple top,darker purple pants with black belt around waist and a purple head band.

Crush:Switzerland

Pet:Lapphund named Aro

*Finland's younger sister

*Has a temper

*Lives with Finland and Sweden

*Start Story*

I knocked on the door of Switzerland's house I was here to see Lichtenstein and Switzerland,Finland had alot of paper work to do and I dident want to sit around boared so I called Lichtenstein and she said I could come door opened and standing there was the little blonde wearing her red dress she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi Lichtenstein."

"Hi Lapland,come in."

She opened the door more and I steped into the huge house she took my hand and lead me outside and siting in a chair siping tea was Switzerland he looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at us and said

"Hello Lapland."

I smiled and walked over with Lichtenstein we both took are seats one on each side of Switzerland and we heared.

"Veee veeee!Germany!"

We looked up and saw Italy running Switzerland had his gun out in no time and was shooting at Italy as Italy screamed and yelled for looked worryed and I put my hand on her back and said

"Dont look tired why dont you go get some rest."

She noded and walked into the house,I sighed and stood and yelled loudly "Switzerland get your ass over here now dammit!"he stoped and Italy ran over the border,Switzerland walked over mumbling something and I grabed his ear and pull and said

"What was that?"

He squrmed and said "You bitch let go."

I let go and patted him on the head and said "Lichtenstein went to get some rest so you have to put up with me till I feel like leaveing."

I walked inside and he fallowed I walked into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed and he hesatated before siting on the bed.I sighed and shook my head and wraped my arms around his neck and pulled him back till his head was in my lap he had a slight blush on his face,but stayed like he closed his eyes and sighed as I stroked his soft golden hair.I smiled as I looked down at him I knew I had a crush on Switzerland for awhile I heared his breathing slow and I knew he was asleep I smiled and carefully moved away and put a blanket over him and walked out and started to make dinner in quiet peace.

After I finished I heared foot steps and looked to the door saw Lichtenstein standing there I smiled and walked over to her and put my hand on her head and said

"Hey sleepy head I made dinner."

She smiled and replyed "Thank can I say something?"

I noded and she said "I always think of you has my big sister."

I smiled and said "I think of you as a little sister."

She said "That makes me very you already have a big brother so Switzerland cant be and I know you like big brother."

I blushed bright red and said "S-shush!"

She giggled and we sat down then Switzerland came in rubing his eyes and sat down and said

"I thought you left when you werent there when I woke for the dinner."

I smiled and he smiled back and we all began to dinner Switzerland washed the dishes and I looked at the clock and said

"I have to go big brother will be ."

Lichtenstein huged me and Switzerland huged me too and I left.

I sat on my bed in a big purple shirt and shorts with my hair tied up,Aro was laying on my bed there was a knock at the door and Aro lifted his head and I said

"Come in."

I was shocked to see the blonde haired man come in he looked shyly at me and I saw why Finland and Sweden were giveing him looks and looking him up and down I stood and walked over and pulled Switzerland in and closed the door in there faces and locked it I looked back at Switzerland and saw he looked more relaxed with out the two other sets of eyes on him.

"Sorry about them."

He turned to me and looked me up and down and blushed slightly and said "Its ok I would do the same with a boy and Lichtenstein."

I giggled and sat on my bed and moved my paperwork out of the way and called Aro and he jumped off the bed and Switzerland sat down then Aro jumped back up and layed down with his head in my lap.I smiled and said

"So what do you need you dont usally come over."

He replyed "Well Lichtenstein left and I wanted to see you."

He reached over and played with a loose strand of hair that fell out of my pony tail I blushed slightly and he talked for alittle then I got up to get us some drinks.

*Switzerland's point of view*

I watched Lapland leave Aro laying asleep on the floor I looked around the bright room it looked like a normal girls room purple walls with wood flooring a purple bed a tv some posters on the walls a desk with framed pictures of the other nations I couldent help,but feel a twing of jealusy when I saw the picture of Lapland and Italy he had his arms wraped around her and was kissing her cheek as she I looked over to her dresser and saw a purple bra sticking out and I walked over and took it the rest of it out and saw the tag I blushed as it read 36C.I heared foot steps and threw it back into the dresser and sat quickly on the bed just as the door opened and Lapland stood there holding two glasses.

*Lapland's point of view*

I saw Switzerland's face flushed I wondered why,but dident think anything of it I smiled and handed him his glass are hands brushed and a shock went threw me as are skin thanked me and I sat down with my legs in his lap I sighed happily and he leaned back and ran his hand up and down my leg I gasped slightly at the contact and the feeling of his hand strokeing my leg he dident seem to notice and kept doing it then he caught me off guared when he said

"N-Neida i'm just g-going to say it,"he took a big breath then went on "i-i love you."

My eyes widen and my face quickly turned red and I studered out a reply

"I-I l-like you t-to V-Vash."he smiled and looked at me.

"You make me happy Neida and I would like to know if you will be my girlfriend."

I looked up and counldent help,but smile as I said "Yes Vash,yes I will."

He smiled btightly and leaned over and kissed me his lips were soft as he kissed me with pure love and I kissed back happily.

Well there it is I think I got better tell me if I have and maybe this could be a leamon.


End file.
